We Were Destined To Explode
by Reckless And Atl
Summary: Read the story, to awesome to summerise. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"KIM GET UP" Alex shouted at me

I rolled over and put my face on the pillow. Honestly, being his sister sometimes annoys me.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled

He sighed and when I thought he was gone, he poured cold water all over me. That got me out of bed. He laughed

"Alex it isnt funny" I pouted

He knew what was coming next. I chased him round the tourbus in my wet clothes. I then got picked up by someone.

"Let me go Im chasing Alex" I said

"I dont think so. I want my hug" Jack smiled

"Noooo I want to get my brother for pouring water on me" I joked

Jack gave me a fake pout but carried me over his shoulder. I squealed

"Feeling better now?" He asked

"Yup. Much" I laughed

Alex came back in the room and grinned.

"Enjoying yourself Kimmy?" Alex asked

Jack put me down and smiled

"Just cheering her up. Your welcome" Jack smirked

"Well thank you Jack. Now I better get changed. And no looking this time" I said smiling

Belive me he's done it before. Guess I should tell you about myself. I'm Kimberley Gaskarth. Im 18 and sister to Alex. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Jack Barakat is my best friend and right now we are touring around Great Britian which is fun because soon we are going to Edinburgh. Anyway I ran off to my room and got changed in an AWG shirt, black ripped jeans and red high converses. I strutted into the bathroom and tied up my hair. Then I ran back to the lounge and saw Zack and Rian were awake

"Hey guys" I chirped

"Hey Kimmy Cub" Rian smiled

I dont know why but he's said that for ages. Probably cause im the youngest...

"We heard you chasing Alex" Zack smirked

"He poured water over me, he deserved it" I pouted

They both laughed and Jack ran back into the room

"If your unhappy again Im gonna throw you off the tourbus" He joked

I played along "No Jack i'm too young to get thrown off"

He frowned but it soon turned into a laugh. I sat next to Rian and then Alex decided to sit on me

"Alex...Your too heavy" I said under my breath

Jack gave him a kiss and I giggled

"Stop joking around. We're heading to Edinburgh soon and I want to see the castle" I said

Alex stood up

"Well if we need to stop joking, you need to stop being so bossy. That's Matt's job" He smiled

"Stop being so rude" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran back to my room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

I turned off my iPod and I fell back on my bed and sighed. Then on the corner of my eye I saw a picture of me, Alex and our brother Tom when we were younger. I held it carefully across my chest and a tear fell from my eye.

"I miss you Tom" I whispered to myself

Then there was a knock at my bedroom door. I quickly hid the picture under my pillow and wiped my eyes.

"Come In" I said quietly

The door opened at it was Alex. I smiled at him.

"Hey munckin. Why are you upset?" He asked and hugged me

"Oh. Um. Just the photo" I replied.

Alex is the only one who knows about the photograph. I haven't told Jack, Zack or Rian. I don't know why, it's just a very valuable and precious thing to me

"He's watching over us Kim" he said sadly

"I know" I said quietly

He kissed the top of my head and cuddled me. I cried into his chest.

"Hey Kim you wanna go visit...? Aww Kimmy" Jack said

Alex got up so I flopped on my bed and cried. He told Jack what happened and Jack sat next to me.  
"Kim? You wanna get some ice cream?" Jack asked

I laughed quietly and sat next to him.

"Yeah...ice cream sounds good right now" I whispered  
Alex grinned and left. It was only us two. I played with Jack's hand and he stroked my hair

"We're all here if you need us" he said to me

I nodded "I know. Thanks"

Then he whispered in my ear "I'm in love with you Kimberley"

I jolted up and grinned

"You...You love me?"

He nodded happily. I ran across my room happily and he laughed

"Save the dancing for later chicka, right now, we're getting ice cream"

"But I don't need cheering up anymore" I grinned

"I know...I just want ice cream"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We hopped out of the bus and he twirled me around

"Right. To the ice cream stand" he said happily

I laughed and followed hi. He is such a little kid at heart.

"I'll pay" I opened my purse

"No I will. Dont want you paying for your own food" he grinned

I sighed and closed my purse, then stuffed it in my jean pocket

"Pick a flavour" he kissed my cheek

"Um... Mint"I smiled

And he went to the stand to pay. I stood and looked around the place. Frankily I had no idea where we were. Jack on the other hand, looked like he'd been here before. We sat down together and had our ice cream. Afterwards it looked like Jack was going to kiss me until I heard thunder

"We better go" he sighed

I walked with him and there was a bit of lightening coming near us. Then it almost zapped my foot.

"Kim are you ok?" he asked shocked

"Y...Yeah I'm fine" I lied

The truth was I was feeling lightheaded. The world was spinning fast beneath my feet. Then I forced a smile at Jack, or Jacks. I was definatly dizzy if I saw two Jacks. Then the world went black and all I could hear was Jack calling my name, scared

Xxxxx

"Kim?" someone asked me.

It sounded like my brother Alex. I didnt open my eyes

"Kimmy Cub?" That was Rian.

I woke up slowly and saw myself on the couch in the tourbus with the boys and Matt around me.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked groggily

"You were near the bus, you said you were fine and then you blacked out and hit your head on the concrete" Jack explained

"Why did I see Tom?" I questioned

"Tom isnt here" Zack said

"Oh... but I swear I saw him" I almost shouted

"Kim Tom died a while ago" Alex said sadly

I grimanced and almost burst into tears "I saw him Alex. I'm not lying. He said he's ok and everything's gonna be fine and he's still looking down on us. I was at his grave"

Alex and Jack hugged me. Matt looked at me like I was crazy and Rian and Zack left us.

"I swear I saw him" I cried into Alex's shirt

"Sssh its ok" Alex said.

Jack continued to hug me and rubbed my back.

I was left confused by my own thoughts. I knew it wasnt a dream...or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Kiss me again_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_Your more than a friend_

_I knew it from the first sight_

_Hold me feel my heart beat_

_Put your arms around me_

_And kiss me again_

I woke up and saw a note next to me. It read:

Hey Kim sorry we've left for the concert. We'll be back at 9:30 and Jack said to wear something smart –Alex

I looked at my watch. I had half an hour before the boys came back. I quickly got dressed into a black, short lacy dress and black high heels. I then ran to the bathroom and put on black mascara and eyeshadow and some dark red lipstick. I literally only had two minutes for the boys to come back so I decided to listen to my favorite song "Zombie by Pretty Reckless" It was near the end of the song when I heard

"Kim we're home" Alex shouted

Then I saw Jack grin as he looked me up and down. I blushed a lot

"Go get showered sweaty and then you can take me out" I smiled

"Wait... Are you and Jack dating?" Alex asked

"Yes. So put up or shut up" I said

Jack went to go get showered. Alex had a wide grin on his face and picked me up in a hug.

"Little Kimmy dating Jack" he screamed delightfully

I laughed at him.

"Your gonna have to put up with Jalex for a bit though. For the fans" He said

"I'm fine as long as its with you and not another girl" I smirked

Alex put me down and started singing "Weightless". Then he grinned

"You know how its your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess who's coming to see you"

"I dont want to guess"

"What if I say I sang with two of the girls and the other one is your best friend"

"You managed to get Tay Jardine, Juliet Simms and Hayley Williams to come see me tomorrow?"

"Yep"  
I squealed happily and he chuckled to himself

"What's with all the yelling?" I turned and saw Jack looking very handsome

"Alex managed to let my best friends see me tomorrow" I grinned

"Well I'm going to get you something better" he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand

"We shall" I said, taking it

"Be back my midnight" Alex yelled after us

"No promises" Jack yelled back

We left the tourbus and Jack covered my eyes. I smirked

"Am I not allowed to see where I'm going?"

"Not yet"

"Fuck"

He laughed and after 10-15 minutes he uncovered my eyes and we were at a little beach, completely deserted

"Oh my god Jack its beautiful"

"And the best thing is only we know where it is so there's no fans or papperazzi tonight, just us"

He took my hand and I blushed madly, then he led me to a little picnic. There were thousands of little deserts.

"I remember when you were younger you said if you had a dream picnic, it'd be full of little deserts...well ta da"

I laughed "Very true. Well remembered"

We started to eat little cheesecakes and pifiteroles. After a while I checked my phone. 11:55 and one message from Alex. It said

You better come back soon. I miss my best friend :P

I left my phone alone and saw Jack staring at the sea. I stared ot the big silver moon. The only sound there was, was of the sea.

"You alright there?" I asked

He nodded and gave me a smile.

"Alex says he misses you"

"So I guess we better go"

"Stay here. We still have 5 minutes"

I smiled and hugged him. I never thought I'd feel so happy around him before. I looked into his eyes and said "I love you"

"I love you too" He said back

And right there, our lips met, we kissed and I felt overly happy. I wrapped my arms carefully around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. Then we pulled away and I giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oi. Wake up" I heard jokingly

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then screamed happily as I saw my best friends beside me. They all hugged me and I laughed

"Hey Kimmie. Your awake. Finally" Hayley jokes

"She wanted to pour hot water over your head" Taylor said

"But we stopped her" Juliet smiled.

"Oh thank God you stopped her" I grinned

Then Sebastian sat on my bed, I laughed and stroked him.

"Happy Birthday Kim. I'm really sorry but I gotta go. Automatic Loveletter want to do some stuff in the studio" Juliet hugged me and went

"She's in a rush" Taylor rolled her eyes

"Cause she's recording stuff. Come on Tay don't be mad. You get to make Kim's cake" Hayley nudged her

"Awesome. So Hayley can go shopping with me later. I need a new choker and get some snakebites" I smiled

"Yay I get to shop with Kim" Hayley stuck her tongue out at Taylor

"I'm with the guys. It doesn't bother me at all" Taylor laughed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" The boys marched in.

I threw a pillow at Jack who was trying to get me out of bed

"Noooo I don't want up yet" I moaned

"You want to see your presents right?" he asked

"Not now. Later" I picked up the pillow and put it over my head

"1.2.3 Pull" Alex and Jack pulled me out of bed and I struggled upside down in Alex's arms

"Let me go" I pleaded

"Never" he grinned and we ran to the living room where there were tons of presents

"It feels like fucking Christmas" I smiled

"Well its not. Pick a present to open already" Zack grumbled

"Ouch, why are you in a mood?" I asked

"Just leave him Kimmy cub" Rian said

I rolled my eyes and opened the first present I came across which was a microphone and stand. There was a note on the stand

"Guess who gets to sing a few songs with us tonight? :) – Alex"

I grinned and hugged him. Then went to another present from Jack. It was a new glamour kills shirt but it was also with A.W.G. "Reckless And The Brave" it said on it.

I laughed and kissed Jack on the cheek. He grinned back and Rian said happily

"We all kind of gave you a present as well"

"Ooohh tell me bro" I grinned

"Well we have an interview in Kerrang! Soon and guess who also gets to be interviewed" Zack half smiled

I bounced up and down with happiness

"I get to be in Kerrang! Wooooo"

Jack and Alex laughed and Taylor and Hayley walked in

"Someone's a spoilt bitch" Taylor smirked

"Oh yeah. I'm stealing Kim for the day but we'll be back soon"

"Awww no more Kimbers" Jack said with fake misery

I kissed him on the lips.

"Better?"  
"Much" he grinned and slapped my arse playfully

"Jackie Jack, I'm going to get changed" I said

"Don't tell me woman! Now I have weird fantasies" he smiled

I wondered off to my room and got changed in my new shirt, some worn out jeans and my black high converse. I then decided to just brush my hair and put it in a ponytail. Then I grabbed Hayley's arm and rushed off shopping. Before I left the house I got a text

"Happy Birthday Kim 3"

"Fuck" I sighed

"What?" Hayley asked

"Oli is still sending me messages" I smiled sadly

Ok so let me tell you something. I used to go out with the one and only Oli Sykes. I didn't think he was such a tool back then. But I soon found out a few months ago when I saw him making out with another girl. Then the girl had the fucking nerve to ask him to go to the bedroom. And guess what? HE SAID FUCKING YES! I was so devasted I actually cut myself, don't worry, I don't do it anymore

"You haven't deleted his number?" Hayley asked

" I haven't had the heart" I sighed again

"Reply to him then" Hayley smiled

"Thanks but don't send me a heart ever again" I replied

And away we went to the shops.


End file.
